Makoto Kino
Makoto Kino was the present-day incarnation of Sailor Jupiter, and appeared in all versions of the Sailor Moon series. Personality Makoto bounced from school to school, often having to leave because she was getting into fights. Even after she transferred to Juuban Municipal Junior High School, she still wore the uniform from her previous school while a student there, as she was unusually tall and they did not have her size available. Her personality was similar in all versions of the series, though she was a bit more tomboyish and less boy-crazy in Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon than in the anime or manga. Family According to the manga, her parents were deceased, which was also true in the live-action series; in the manga they had died in a plane crash, but nothing specific was stated in PGSM. The anime never stated explicitly whether they were alive or dead, but no family members were ever mentioned, and in episode 91, Makoto said she was living alone. The same episode in the English dub, however, mentioned her (still living) mother. In the story "Parallel Sailor Moon," she was married to an unseen man, and had a daughter, Mako, who was also a Senshi. Hobbies Despite her gruff and tomboyish exterior, Makoto enjoyed such domestic pastimes as cooking, gardening, flower arranging, and handicrafts. Depending on the series, her dream was to be the owner of a sweets shop, a bakery, a flower shop, or a combination of those. In the story "Parallel Sailor Moon," she had achieved that dream and owned a bakery/flower shop. In the Special Act of the live-action series, she was studying flower arrangement to accomplish that dream. Relationships Makoto constantly referenced an "old flame" of hers. The phrase she used in Japanese was "shitsuren shita sempai" (失恋した先輩). "Shitsuren shita" means broken heart or unrequited love, while "sempai" is an senior student (for school) or colleague (at work); in other words, an older boy she was in love with. Throughout the series she made constant references both to the boy himself, as well as an ideal of sempai for a romantic relationship (see, for example, episode 159, where Sailor Mars commented on this). In Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, her sempai only appeared in a flashback in one episode, and was not mentioned again. In the live-action series, Makoto and Motoki developed feelings for each other, and in the Special Act, he proposed to her and she accepted. SeraMyu In the musicals, Makoto was played by Kanoko, Marie Sada, Takako Inayoshi, Emika Satou, Akari Tonegawa, Chiho Ooyama, Emi Kuriyama, Yuriko Hayashi, Ayano Sugimoto, Kaori Sakata, Karina Okada, and Mai Watanabe. The musical version of Makoto had a personality similar to all her other incarnations: a tough exterior with a gentle heart and unwavering loyalty to Sailor Moon. Makoto often spoke of going to China to learn about Chinese cuisine. Trivia *The source of Makoto's income has been a debate amongst fans for awhile. Even though she was only 14-16 years old in the anime series, it was never explicitly stated how she was able to support herself, though a popular fan theory is that she lived on an inheritance left by her parents. *The extra long skirt of her previous school's uniform worn during her junior high period, together with the style of her shoes, was a symbol of delinquent or gangster school girls at the time. However, this costume was not reproduced in the live-action series, probably because times had changed and ultra-micro skirts were the standard of kogyaru, and it was inappropriate for the show's target audience of small children. *In the live-action series, Makoto was stated to have a great dislike of potatoes. *Makoto's membership number in the Three Lights Fan Club was 1606. *Makoto's first name is pronounced the same as the words meaning "sincere" (誠) and "truth" (真). Originally, it was "Mamoru,"1 meaning "to guard/protect." *Her full name is a pun on a phrase meaning "faithfulness of wood" (木の誠). *Jokes about Makoto's "talent" are often made by fans. This is a reference to DiC's dub episode 50, "Mirror, Mirror on the Wall" (episode 56, "Steal Mamoru's Kiss! An's Snow White Strategy"), where Lita said she should play the part of Snow White because she had more "talent," at the same time as her breasts were shown prominently on the screen. In the original, Makoto said outright that she should get the part because she had the biggest breasts.